coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8144 (10th June 2013)
Plot Jake has made great progress over the weekend and can now be held. Tina is delighted and Tommy rings Gary to tell him the good news. Paul is starting to worry about Eileen being run down. Dev continues his investigations into Sunita’s death. Knowing that she couldn’t hold her drink and that she was somewhat paralytic on the night she died, he questions how she could have been aware enough to have caused the fire in the Rovers. Steve agrees that he has a point but Karl grows ever more uncomfortable. Waiting at the hospital, Tina asks the nurse Linda Sims if she can hold the baby. Linda tells her it’s against procedure but gives in to her wishes. She is overcome as the infant is placed in her arms. Rob and Tracy can’t find a job. Eileen can barely stay awake in the cab office and forgets to fulfil Gary’s order for a cab. Lloyd makes arrangements for him and Izzy to go to the hospital where they are stunned to see Jake in Tina’s arms. Lloyd tells Eileen she has to get a grip and, in turn, she tells Deirdre that she’s falling apart. She advises her to get help. Seeing Jake in Izzy’s arms, Tommy gets cold feet and tells her that she’s got to hand over the baby. Gary tells Izzy that Tina must be told to take more of a back seat where the baby’s concerned. Dev carries out tests on the Corner Shop alarm watched by a suspicious Karl. Maria tells Marcus that she wants to know where she stands but doesn’t believe him when he tells her that he’s committed to their relationship. Eileen is given two weeks’ worth of sleeping pills by the doctor. Karl tells Steve that Dev is cracking up. Tracy gets a cold-calling job. Tommy changes his mind again and tells Tina she’s got to tell the Armstrongs now that she’s keeping the baby. She meets them in the waiting room where Gary prepares to tell Tina to take a step back and Tina prepares to tell them that she’s keeping the baby… Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Linda Sims - Liz Hume Dawson (Credited as "Liz Hume-Dawson") Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back yard *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Entrance, special care unit, corridor and waiting area Notes *First appearance of Harley & Layton Phoenix as Jake Windass. The character had previously been portrayed by a prosthetic baby. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina agonises over whether to give Jake up; Eileen goes to the doctor's after falling asleep at work; and Karl becomes increasingly agitated as Dev's quest gathers momentum. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,440,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts (to Tracy Barlow about her cold-calling job): “It’s not easy being told where to go every two minutes - even though you are used to that.” Category:2013 episodes